The Feudal Adventures of Mai
by deidaralover1234
Summary: Mai is an american girl who moves to Japan to attend university, she moves in with the Higarashi family while in Japan. Her first night she wakes up to screams and ends up falling into the Bone Eaters Well. How will she react when she discovers family secrets? What happens when she finds love in this unexpected time? I don't own Inuyasha just the plot for this story and Mai
1. Chapter 1

Character information

Names: Mai Katsuko -Meaning Ocean Beauty

Looks: Blonde hair long with a fringe bang, Light blue eyes

Age: 18

Back Story: Coming from The United States she moves to Japan for University on a foreign exchange program, and ends up living with Kagame and falls into the bone eaters well when she hears the sound of screams. When she falls into the well she discovers that she has power over water and ice, when she does her eyes turn the color of the ocean during a storm. She has been trained in martial arts since she was seven and is a black belt in Tai Kwon Do, and Hakido so she carries a sword with her at all times, people kind of look at her weirdly when she walks around with it. Her parents are Tai Kwon Do and Hakido masters. When she falls down the well she travels around slaying demons until she comes across Kagome and the gang. Due to her powers she becomes a powerful demon slayer but why does she have these powers? What is the family secret that her parents failed to mention?

Likes: She is very interested in history and is currently trying to become an archeologist so the feudal era is a very interesting place for her. She likes wolves and dogs of all sorts and isn't really biased when it comes to either. She likes sweet and spicy things and loves instant noodles. She likes fruits as well. She loves her sword which is a Katana and she also has a Scythe for battle. Trees,rivers,oceans, basically nature. Children.

Dislikes: She doesn't like fighting for unnecessary reasons and only does so when she has to. She hates bullying and dislikes when people argue. She also hates dresses but will wear them if she needs to feel womanly.

Personality: Very kind and caring but when she gets mad its hard for her to calm down, She defends the weak and helpless and is often standoffish when you first meet her, she doesn't trust very easily but she has a weird sense for telling if a person has good intentions. She's very bright and adventurous she loves to explore new areas and climb trees. She is very good at medical treatment.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, here's a new story for all my Inuyasha lovers out there! So i'm unsure if this is going to be a Kouga, Sesshomaru, or Bankotsu story so review and give me some ideas. Just remember I don't own Inuyasha, just my personal touch to the plot line and Mai :) thank you please Review and Private message me with who you think shouldbe the stars of the romance.

Chapter 1

I arrive Haneda Airport anticipating the new school year in Tokyo, Japan on the Foreign exchange program from Oregon State. Oh! How rude of me, My name is Mai Katsuko I am an 18 year old college student from Oregon in the United States. I know my name is confusing both of my parents are fascinated with the Japanese culture seeing as they are both martial arts instructors on the side of their everyday jobs. I have been trained in the martial arts and have two weapons that i like to carry then everywhere but unfortunately I had to mail them to Japan seeing as I could carry them on the plane. Sigh, but I digress. I have blonde hair with blue eyes i'm short about 5'3'' and have a slim figure, and can usually be found in my normal clothes consisting of skinny jeans and graphic tees.

Anyway so I make my way towards baggage claim where I see a Japanese family with my name on easel. So that must be the Higarashi family that i'm to be staying with. The family consists of a kind looking woman, elderly man, a young boy, and a girl in her teen years. I can tell easily that they will be very kind and welcoming. I walk up to them smiling, and then when i reach them I bow as is custom in japan.

" Hello you must be the Higarashi Family, it is a pleasure to meet you." I speak in Japanese.

The woman bows in return and smiles, " You must be Mai, welcome to Japan."

" Thank you for allowing me to stay at your house while I attend school here."

" Its not a problem at all, but I must say you have excellent manners for a American."

" Well thank you I appreciate it." I smile and then we shake hands as I move to the elderly man

" Hello my name is Mai, its nice to meet you all."

" Just call me Grandpa." Says the elderly man.

" I'm Sota" Says the young boy

" And i'm Kagome its a pleasure to have you stay in our home." I smile at the girl

" Well thank you." I reply

" Well then everyone lets get home so Mai can unpack, Oh! Am we received a couple of packages for you at the house a couple of days ago they are waiting in your room."

" Oh! I know just what they are thank you so much!"

We all get into the car and travel through the city I stare in awe at the amount of people and buildings that tower over the city. We arrive at the shrine that the Higarashi family lives at , I walk up the shrine steps and look around the place watching the family walk into the house. Kagome stays by my side and looks towards me.

" So how are you liking Japan so far?" Kagome asks.

" I like it very much, theres so much history here and I feel somewhat at peace here, like I almost belong here." I reply smiling.

She grins and laughs a little, " This shrine seems to do that. I believe its the sacred tree that does that."

I smile, " Maybe."

We walk into the house and Kagome shows me to my room. I walk in seeing the two packages on my bed, thats covered in a blue blanket, I set my luggage down and usher Kagome inside.

" Ah my babies have arrived, come please see, I know that it must be strange to see but i feel better with them present." She smiles at me as I open the shorter package.

Inside the package is a white hilt and sheathed sword with the elegant carving of a Dragon etched in gold into the hilt of the sword. I then take the sword out revealing the Coal black blade and then place it back into the sheath.

" This here is my sword Ryu, the great dragon blade. It has been passed down my family for generations, once the heir to the family becomes of age and completes their training." I smile

I expected a look of fright on her face but she just kindly smiles , " It is a beautiful sword, and the other one?"

I smile slightly laughing , " Well i'm surprised your so calm about this but here's the other one." I open up the next box, a lot longer but wider than the other one, it contains a scythe on a long pole its blades are blood red and the hilt is coal black. It contains three blades the longest one on top. (think Hidan's scythe from Naruto).

" This one is called the demon slayer, this has also been passed down."

" Demon slayer?" She asks with a confused look.

" Yes, I know its a little strange, but that's its name, it was have said that the blood of one thousand demons stainded the blades red but its just a old family legend." I laugh.

Kagome appears to have this strange look on her face as she looks at the blade then she smiles, " Well they are both beautiful, Oh i'm going to be gone for a few days to a friends house so I hope you enjoy your time here."

" I will thank you."

Kagome leaves my room and I hear her talking to her mother and then she leaves the house, I watch from the window as she goes into another building in the shrine, and then a few moments later I see a bright pink light.

 _Hmmm, thats strange , well maybe she had some business to do inside there before she leaves?_

I shrug to myself and proceed downstairs as i hear Mrs. Higarashi call that dinner is ready.

I proceed to eat then head for bed, this jet lag is killer on me. I then proceed to a dreamless sleep.

^ 4am^

I wake up with a start hearing screaming, coming from the well.

 _Oh no! Kagome!_

I rush towards the shrine realizing that i'm still dressed in my regular clothes from last night, I picked up my sword and scythe before hand and open the shrine doors. I see a bright light coming from inside the well where the screaming is coming from.

 _I wonder if she fell down the well?_

" Kagome? Are you in there?"

I hear a cry "Help me!"

I rush down the stairs and end up tripping into the well.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's Chapter two for you guys. Now I do have something to say regarding a review that was posted by a Guest, If you don't like that I had her trip into the well then you don't have to read my story. I know that the tripping into a well was not original and I don't claim that it is but as you get to know Mai more its not a very odd occurrence she has a bad habit of getting into things like that. And for all my other readers out there I would just like to say thank you for reading my story it may start out slow but it will get better trust me. Now here is Mai being her badassy self and remember I don't own Inuyasha just my OC characters.

Chapter 2:

I look up from the bottom of the well to see sunlight.

 _Hmm strange, it was the middle of the night when I walked into the shrine. Maybe I hit my head._

I rub the back of my head, and flinch feeling a slight bump underneath my hair.

 _Oh yeah_ _way to be Captain obvious Mai, of course you hit your head. Oh well might as well work on getting myself out of here._

I attach the katana to my waist, make sure my scythe is secured in its holster on my back, and start to climb the vines to the top of the well. Finally i'm on the ledge of the well, I lift my body and climb up over the ledge and sit on it. In my line of sight I see a lush green forrest surrounding the well, with lush green grass. Nothing like the temple that's used to enclose the well.

 _Well unless while I was knocked out the Higarashi family up and left, I don't think i'm in Tokyo anymore._ I stand up from my position on the well and start walking around the place trying to figure out were I could possibly be at.

" Lets see we have an assorted amount of trees, flowers, and medicinal herbs. There appears to not be a skyscraper for miles, or at least as far as I can see. Maybe I'm dreaming and i'm still knocked out in the well? Yeah thats it, don't worry Mai you're not going crazy."

I start to walk through the forrest towards where I see smoke coming from.

" Here we go, smoke means people."

I walk further into the woods, noticing that it appears to be too quiet. I take my scythe from my back, holding it in front of me with both hands, and proceed quietly. I suddenly I hear a scream in front of me.

" Kagome!" I yell.

I start to run through the tree line, faster hoping that I can get to the person screaming.

" Oh please, don't be Kagome."

As I break through the tree line I see what appears to be young boy, but he looks strange, he is wearing a white fur pelt for pants with what appears to be armor on his torso, he has blonde hair and green eyes and a white tail? He's fighting with a giant salamander?

"What the hell?" I ask myself just as the boy gets knocked off his feet, I run towards the salamander before it could get to the boy jumping on its back I pierce its flesh running up the length of its shoulder and taking the head off. I jump off its back and look towards the boy who appears to be getting up as he wipes his face with the sleeve of fur on his right wrist.

" I could have handled that myself." He huffs out

I smile lightly, " Well from where I was standing you could use a little help young one. My name is Mai its nice to meet you."

He glares a me slightly, " I'm Rouga, and I didn't need your help Mai. I can take care of myself."

I look towards the boy he must be about twelve or thirteen years old. I think I might just have him stick with me for a while so I can watch out for him.

" How old are you Rouga?" I smile at him as I grab his hand and take him over to a tree that has medicinal herbs growing around it and make him sit down.

" Hey! what are you doing." He tries to get up and I glare at him and he sits back down.

" I'm fixing that wound on your arm, Now will you answer my question." I reply taking some of the herbs into my mouth so I can make a salve.

" I'm thirteen, and what are you doing thats gross!" Rouga says while trying to shrug away his arm.

" Will you hold still," I take out the paste that I had made and rub it on his damaged arm, " It will help the wound heal faster." I then tear off a piece of the bottom of my shirt and wrap it around his arm. " Okay that will work until we get somewhere that I can get bandages." I get up from my stop and offer my hand to him to help him up.

Rouga smiles slightly and rubs that back of his head taking the hand, " Hey.. Um thanks, I've never had anyone to do that for me before."

I frown at him slightly as I pull him up, " What do you mean?"

" Well my mother was a human and my father was a wolf demon. My mother died during childbirth and my father was killed during our first hunting trip together by a massive bear demon." He replies.

I pull him towards me and give him a hug and then freeze as what he said just sunk in.

" Wait this isn't Tokyo is it?" I ask.

Rouga pulls away and looks up at me confused. " Whats Tok-yo?"

I freeze again then take a big breath and smile towards him. " O-oh its nothing, I had seem to have gotten lost on my travels then. Well lets find a village then shall we?"

Rouga smiles at me and bounces up excitedly, " There's one just outside of the forrest of Inuyasha."

I giggle. "Well then lets get going"

I follow Rouga through the forrest past what appears to be a tree with a scar on it.

 _That's the same tree that is at Kagome's house, did I somehow get thrown into the past? How far into the past? Especially if Rouga claims to be a half demon, but he seems like such a nice boy. Maybe all those legends about the demons are wrong._

I had lost track of my thoughts when we arrive at the village. I stop and look around seeing a older woman wearing a feudal era priestess kimono. The older woman looks at Rouga and I with a frightful look on her face.

" Who do ye be young woman?"

" Um hi, I'm Mai and this is Rouga, we're looking to get some bandages so I can properly take care of his arm." I reply to the woman placing my scythe back into the holster on my back.

" I see, I am Kaeda the priestess of this village. I can help ye with that."

" Oh thank you! I was also wondering if I could perhaps do some chores or something to get a change of clothes? Mine are kinda ruined." I reply, looking at the blood staining my clothes.

" Of course young one. Do you happen to know someone by the name of Kagome?" She replies.

I smile widely, " Yes! I do, I live with Kagome."

" Then I must explain some things to you."


	4. Chapter 4

Okay everyone here's the next chapter, I'm thinking that this will be a Kouga story but i'm still taking requests so just let me know. Remember I don't own Inuyasha just Mai and Rouga. Oh and here's a bit of Kouga action for you all. Please Review!

Chapter 3

I walk inside of Kaeda's hut after changing into the outfit the villagers gave me for doing chores.

The outfit is a short blue kimono reaching to the middle of my thighs with long sleeves reaching past my hands, on the right sleve is the kanji for hunter. My feet have traditional japanese sandals.

I look to Rouga as his right arm is being bandaged by Kaeda.

" Does everything look alright Lady Kaeda?" I asked concerned for Rouga

" Yes he be fine, you have done well to treat his wounds with the herbs ye found."

I smile lightly and sit next to her and Rouga, " How are you feeling young one?"

He nods his head lightly, " Yes Mai, Lady Kaeda has taken good care of me so I feel better."

" Good " I smile, " So Lady Kaeda what did you wish to discuss with me?"

Kaeda sighs as she finishes with Rouga's bandages, " Child ye be 500 years in the past, In the time of Edo Japan. "

I gasp at the revelation that she has provided me.

 _So the well must be a portal, so when I wish to I can return back through the well hopefully. Well i'll help Rouga get back to his tribe first. I can't leave him by his self._

" I see, well no matter i'll just have to stay here then. I must be getting Rouga back to his clan."

Rouga looks down with a sadden look on his face. " Well my clan was killed, by the demon called Naraku."

I look towards Rouga and pull him towards me and hug him. " Don't worry, I will help you avenge your clan. This Naraku will pay, mark my words Rouga."

" Child you must not go after Naraku, by yourself. He will kill you." Kaeda replies

" He shall not kill me. Worry not Kaeda, I am very skilled." I reply " Come Rouga lets start our search for this Naraku character."

Rouga nods

^ A few hours later ^

Rouga and I are traveling on a country road looking for clues as to were Naraku may be. From what I understand from Lady Kaeda, Kagome is traveling with a group that is also looking for Naraku. Unfortunately, she does not know where they may be so until we find where they are we will continue the search on our own.

Rouga stops smelling the air, " Mai I smell blood."

I stop looking towards him , " Where is it?"

" This way." He says running towards smoke in the distance, I follow keeping pace with him.

We reach a town littered with the bodies of the towns folk, and demolished buildings, burning. I bow my head and pray for people of the village. I look towards Rouga as I see him bowing his head as well. I wrap my arm around his shoulder and bring him closer, he then raises his head and sniffs the air.

" I smell wolves coming." He says getting into a fighting stance

I draw my scythe in my hands as what appears to be a twister followed by a group of wolves.

As the twister disperses I see a young man, about my age wearing a assemble similar to Rouga except his attire is brown. He has black hair with bright blue eyes, he's rather gorgeous. He looks towards me and gauges my stance along with Rouga. I look towards the young wolf who has become a little brother to me, as I see recognition on his face as his stance relaxes.

" Kouga!" Rouga exclaims smiling.

The wolf man smiles towards Rouga but still looks wary of me, so I sheath my scythe.

" You know this man Rou?" I ask

" Yes he's the leader of the southern wolf tribe." Rouga says

" Hey Ro, how have you been? Hows the clan?"

Rouga looks sadden I lean towards him , " They were killed by the demon Naraku."

Kouga looks angry at this news, " How! The Northern Wolf tribe is one of the strongest of the clans."

" Hey listen if he doesn't want to talk about it he doesn't have to." I exclaim

He looks taken back by me as he walks towards me with a strange look in his eyes. " And who is this Ro? She smells lovely." He smiles tilting my chin upwards to get a better look at me.

I scoff and take my chin away , " For your information, I am Mai and traveling with Rouga looking for this cursed demon to put an end to him."

Rouga laughs lightly as Kouga looks surprise. " She rescued me from a Salamander Demon that had a sacred jewel shard. She does smell nice almost like a wolf herself."

I chuckle, " I've gotten that a lot growing up, the wolf I have back at how absolutely loved me. Its a shame he couldn't come with me." I smile

Kouga chuckles at me, " Oh I see, well then how about you travel with me and my pack back to the southern wolf tribe. We will search for him together."

" I think we are doing fine by ourselves but thank you." I said

" Well at least let me travel with you for a bit can't let a woman like you get hurt." Kluge says

I can feel my blood start to boil, " Excuse me! I'll have you know I can take care of myself. " I exclaim pulling my sword like lightning and press it lightly against his neck, " I don't need a man to take care of me."

both Rouga and Kouga look surprised at how fast I moved the sword, I see both of them sniff the air. " The blade smells like death." Kouga says

I smirk , " This blade has been passed down my family for generations. It has said to be stained with the blood of a thousand demons." I reply taking it away from his neck

Kouga steps back and sniff again, " You smell of the water now, your smell has changed."

I shrug, thinking nothing of it as I start to walk away, " Come on Rouga we have a demon to catch, the demon that created this mess must be close by."

Rouga walks after me , " Bye Kouga! we'll see you later."

Kouga starts sputtering , " Hey wait! You can't just leave like that!"

I laugh as he walks after us.


End file.
